The present invention is related to a traverse-type window blind with multiple rods and blinds, including brackets, support rods, sliding hooks, and blind bodies wherein each bracket has at least two or more support portions sequentially extending forwards at one side of an abutment face for the mounting of the support rods thereon respectively, and each sliding hook is equipped with a hooked upper portion larger than the support portion thereof so that the sliding hook can freely run on the support rod and move among traverse spaces defining the support portions of the brackets without being interfered in the operation thereof. Therefore, each blind body suspending between every two sliding hooks thereof can be precisely moved along the support rod relative to the position of sunlight to achieve accurate sunlight blocking effect thereby.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional window blind with multiple rods and blinds includes a plurality of brackets 10 each made up of an abutment face 11 with thru-holes 111 disposed thereon to be fixedly locked to one sidewall of a window frame, and a support decorative body 12 with front and rear engaging holes 121 sequentially arranged thereon extending forwards in perpendicular to the abutment face 11 thereof. Two support rods 20 are respectively mounted to the front and rear engaging holes 121 of each bracket 10 and spaced out in distance for the suspending of blind bodies 30 thereon respectively wherein the blind bodies 30 can be parted or drawn from both left and right sides in the opening or closing operation thereof.
However, there are some drawbacks to such conventional window blind structure. Most of all, the two support rods 20 are directly led through the front and rear engaging holes 121 of the brackets 10 and fixedly mounted thereto. When the blind bodies 20 are actuated in the opening or closing operation thereof, the support decorative bodies 12 can easily get in the way and interfere the operation thereof. As a result, the blind bodies 20 can be simply parted or drawn from both left and right sides in operation instead of freely moved relative to the position of sunlight to block the sunlight thereby. Thus, the conventional window blind with multiple rods and blinds thereof is very inconvenient in application thereof.